sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KniroAndTito3915/Requests
Okay I am seriously taking forever with this. I will get it done eventually, don't worry, I'm just the biggest procrastinator ever when it comes to things. Some people I don't know if they're still here or not so some have random comments beside Sawyer the cat and Chloe the fox for Red the hedgehog Bess the Border Collie or Sasha The German Sheperd for Metalman88 Captain Bird for 70000000000 SHRIMP X Destiny the fox for Emily the hedgehog Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo for Teamultimamobius (Haven't seen him lately) Sean the Fox/Rabbit for PinkiePie12345 (Sometimes?) Speed Man with Bonzo for ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl Don't ask me for anything really creepy either. (And I'll draw two characters together in one picture or whatever). Also I have no idea what order I'll do them in, it won't nessecarily be in the order I have it in. ALSO expect to wait forever as I do have other things to do to (and I can be lazy/procrastinate sometimes sorry). Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 04:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) One other thing I'll add, I'll probably do more urgent requests first, even if they're at the bottom of the list. This means like if you need a picture for something (maybe an RP or to enter in something) and you don't have any, and you probably aren't able to draw a picture for whatever reason. So if I do newer requests before older requests, that's probably why, or else the person who asked for the older request has disappeared. Wallpaper I can make a wallpaper of your character but you have to: *Give me the picture of your character you want, but it has to have a blank background and not a jpg (because otherwise it might look crappy) If I've drawn you a picture already (or going to) I can use that if you want *You can give me the colours you want for the background otherwise I'll just choose it myself *You MUST give me your screen resolution, otherwise I can't really make a proper wallpaper. If you check here: What is my screen resolution Examples: Stuff you should know *I'll only take requests for one picture of one character starting now *I would rather draw your characters in my own style but if you really want it to be in Sonic style then FINE *I'd prefer not to draw echidnas (I don't know why) *I can't draw humans *I can draw other things that aren't Sonic-related as long as they aren't humans *I can draw a TamakiSpirit version of your character like this: Stuff I've Done Nitro the Dog fanart.png|This is Nitro for Statticat, it wasn't really a request I just did it randomly for no reason Dash the Turtle by Paws.png|Dash for Thesupernintendokid Hanna the Dog.png|Hanna the Dog for Sovash100 Linkoln the Lynx.png|Linkoln the Lynx for TailsKirbyFan Theta the Mink.png|Drew Theta for SA3 randomly (different style) Energy the Fox.png|Energy the Fox for Anti-Max Theta the Mink 2.png|Theta again Classic Energy.png|Classic Energy for Anti-Max Category:Blog posts